This invention relates to storage cells ("Batteries") and specifically to a material for use as a secondary cell cathode. It is an object of the invention to provide a material which, when incorporated as cathode in a secondary cell, will allow a high degree of reversibility as the cell is repeatedly charged and discharged. It is another object of the invention to provide a relatively inexpensive material that is easily prepared for use as a cell cathode.